Declaration of a Succubus
by TheLostFoodie
Summary: This was my entry into the Doccubus Twitter contest issued by LGFaenatics where they requested one shots depicting either re-writes or extended scenes of episode 4x05 when Lauren tells Bo she's staying with the dark. This is my one shot of how I would have extended that scene.


**Declaration of a Succubus**

_Bo's POV_

Her hand touched my arm in a fashion that signaled an indifferent goodbye. I couldn't understand those few words she spoke. _I'll see ya around. _As if I was just a colleague or a member of her monthly science geek club. There was little emotion in her expression, compounding my confusion of her sudden change of heart. I knew I was more than that. My heart felt it, my head thought it, and her own prior spoken words expressed it. _I'll see ya around_. Like a child being dismissed from class, her tone echoed closure of our time together as Bo and Lauren: the succubus and her human doctor.

I continued breathing but the oxygen felt thinner. Deeper breaths did nothing to provide me the air I needed. My inner succubus raged inside me. Lauren was the only one who taught me how to control it all those years ago, when life was simpler and love was easier. If there was ever a time to prove her talents, the attention to it of which I paid, and the spell she cast over me, it was now. I suppressed that rage, fighting my human self versus my succubus to maintain dignity and composure in the face of agony. My heart hurt. Ached. Broke. I couldn't lose her. Not like this. Not to the Fae and certainly not to the Dark.

"When you're ready to come back to your real family, just say the word."

These were the only words I could say as I felt my control slip slightly in favor of the succubus fighting to the surface. It pained me to say them, to give in and to give her what she asked of me. Holding her hand in mine though, I felt the love. I felt her love for me, so why did her spoken words reflect otherwise? I held back the blue glow as I dropped her hand and left her presence. Leaving her air space starved me. The reality of stepping away and leaving her to live and love without me ripped at the foundation of my humanity. Those few steps carried me outside the room but no further. Dizziness overcame my senses and I leaned against a wall, hoping contact with something concrete would ground me from the abstract emotions conquering my entire being. Three deep breaths did nothing to soothe the anguish in my chest. Being just several steps away from her and I began to lose control. I knew I would be consumed by the agony from within if I tried to leave the floor let alone the building. I swallowed one last gulp and with a blink of my eyes, the dark browns were drowned in blue. Bright, glowing swirls of blues that I could not contain any further.

That heart ache inside me and the lost judgment of the moment declared my succubus the winner as she sprung forth with a vengeance. My human was pushed aside as my Fae silently declared war on any who stepped between me and the doctor. No one would take her away. No one. Especially the Dark. Especially the Morrigan. Standing tall and confident, I turned the corner and retraced my steps. She hadn't moved an inch in those few minutes I was gone, and my return to that room brought me face to face with her: my love, my doctor, my Lauren. She stared into my gaze, absorbing every drop of brilliant blue looking back at her.

"Bo?"

The small hint of fear in her voice saddened me. My succubus may have been in charge but I would have died before I hurt her. I understood her concern though so I allowed the moment to pass without reacting harshly to her single whispered word. Fortunately she didn't flinch or run from me as I moved closer, comforting my sadness that she ultimately knew I would never do her harm. I needed her to understand that I couldn't leave. I loved her with such conviction that walking away was sacrificing my life because living without her would be worse than death. Whether she knew it or not, my love for her: the human, the doctor, the woman; dictated my actions and would never let me leave her. Ever.

I reached for her, both hands framing her beautiful face as I gasped the instance my skin connected with hers. No pulses, no forced response of submission: just Lauren in front of me, who closed her eyes and inhaled the slowest of breaths while she bit her lip and fought to control what I knew was her true love desperate to burst forth from inside. Without words I understood her true feelings, but I still battled to comprehend why she said otherwise.

"Why are you lying to me?"

I spoke with a breathy whisper, knowing that any more emotion brought forth would truly render my human incapacitated and the succubus to unleash her full control.

"Bo…"

When her eyes opened, her deep stare into mine was broken only by a glance to a corner behind me. I sensed no physical presence there but knew her simple look away from me signaled a clue to solving the puzzle of her conflicted words. I dropped my hands to my sides and turned away, casually looking from one corner to the next. They were easy to identify: the cameras hidden in plain sight. We were being watched, and whatever the brilliant doctor had planned, I now knew I risked exposing it. I looked at the floor to shift my focus away from my instincts to smash those cameras and take what was rightfully mine. Like she always did, Lauren read my current behaviors, seeing them as potentially unstable, and drew my attention back to her.

"Bo. Look at me."

I easily obeyed that command, spinning around to find her one step closer and invading my space. She stood so close I could feel the heat between our bodies escalate. I tried to control my physical response. I tried to reign in the love I felt for her but I couldn't. I needed her. I wanted her. I was created just for her. I kept the volume of my voice low, whispering so no one or no camera would pick up on my sounds but her.

"I can't leave Lauren. Don't you see? I'm yours. You own me. You always have. You always will."

_Lauren's POV_

My heart sang the melodies of our love song as her succubus declared the impossible for her species: commitment, allegiance and devotion of a lifetime of love to a single human. Against all the knowledge I possessed about her kind, I honestly held no doubt in her words or in her ability to fulfill them, but I hadn't planned for this. Everything I planned was still months in the making and yet here she stood, the woman who captured my heart and love in such an incredible magnitude that I actually considered sleeping with the Morrigan just to save Bo's life. While unexpected, her declaration was more than welcome. I should have known better than to design a lengthy plan to de-Fae the Morrigan and render her powerless while I pretended to not love my succubus anymore. After all, I knew what was said about the best laid plans, and here lie a perfect example of such.

She saw my facial features soften as I tried to silently convey my own love for her, and the fraction of a smile forming on her lips told me I had succeeded.

"Follow me."

It was the only neutral phrase I could whisper without professing my feelings or exposing my ultimate plan in this open space. I avoided adding any additional heaviness to the moment as I stepped around her and walked to the stairs that ascended to my private quarters: the only space void of cameras or recordings or any Fae big brother that spied upon the Dark Fae compound. As we walked, her succubus still dominated her physical being and her human remained hidden within. I didn't need to look in her eyes to know her Fae followed me up those stairs to my front door. The intensity of our connection made me take each step a little quicker and I began to lose my own resolve at resisting her touch and returning my own.

Unlocking the door and forcing it open, I stepped inside and walked ahead without hesitation. I heard her shut that steel barrier and the lock click in place only moments before her hands grasped my hips from behind, inducing my lungs to fill with the fullest of breaths. The exhale cleansed my mind of all plans and all ideas to save Bo from the dark or their evil deception. It wasn't Bo that needed saved; that needed protected. If anything, my succubus and my human, Bo, would be the one to cast destruction upon the Dark for the mere thought of me choosing them over her.

She slid the zipper of my dress downward, the cool air hitting my heated skin favorably as she kissed my shoulders with a restrained caress. Her gentleness made me smile, but I didn't want gentle. I wanted that succubus who presented herself with the gift of love for me and me alone. The dress dropped to the floor and my own heightened need replaced the little remaining patience within. I stepped from the heap of black satin, turned and pulled her against me, finally tasting the kiss of my succubus and the surface of what she offered. Lips as sweet as they were fierce pressed against me sealing my acceptance of her undeniable pledge. I pushed the sheer, thin blouse from her shoulders and worked rapid fingers over the buttons on her vest. She shared her own impatience for my touch when she ripped that partially unbuttoned top from her own chest. Pressing body against wanting body, the sexual tension erupted between us. Her flexing arms fit snugly within my grasp as her physical strength guided me to my back. Soft cushions caught my fall with a greater care than our escalating movements. My nails dug firmly into her skin and her hips pressed firmly into mine. I moaned into her neck as she playfully nipped my collarbone. I needed more of our skin and less of our clothes all at once.

With a swift attempt, I grasped the edge of my panties and pushed them as low as arms length would allow before she ripped them away completely. There was my succubus, blue eyes burning into me with the passion I craved. Seeing her need as I heard her low throaty growl drove my hands to her breasts, my mouth to her neck and my completely naked body arching into hers. She accepted my grasps and my kisses while she fumbled with the awkward attempt to shed her own remaining clothing.

Feeling her breath on my skin doused me within my own private cloud of salacious pleasure. The sounds of her heavy breathing mixed with mine and fueled my already profound arousal. Her shoes clunked mercilessly to the floor and she wrestled her pants away as I maintained her fiercely in my hold. Each shift of her body against mine beautifully tortured my soul and further adjusted the perfect fit of her frame to mine. Finally, our fully undressed bodies danced against the other with heated and willing reciprocity. I slid my possessive touch over her back and grasped at her hips, grinding mine upward as I became desperate for release. The wetness flooding my center coated my inner thighs. Each breath that escaped our lips carried mutual echoes of moans and gasps escalating in volume and repetition as our carnal cravings roared openly between us.

Lacking the space I wanted, I rolled my succubus and together we tumbled to the floor, energetically keeping our pace of questing hands and probing tongues. The ungraceful shift to the floor pinned the succubus beneath my body. Dominating her Fae drove my pleasure to new heights. The sweat glazing our bodies created a slick coating that reduced friction between the vast amount of our skin touching and pressing together. My fingers dipped between her spread legs as hers did mine, draining the air from my lungs and surging forth another deluge of wetness from my center. Rhythmic strokes upon marvelous stroke triggered hips to rock fiercely. My mouth locked upon hers with a taste of the inevitable about to erupt between us. My fingers danced in tune with hers and my following action of sliding inside her wanting core engaged the woman, the Fae, and the succubus within her. Her lips separated from mine yet remained close enough for our mouths to inhale each others hastened breaths. My climax was building as was hers. I stroked in and out of her as she coated my hand with evidence of her desire. I opened my eyes, starting into my love, and her blue gaze grew brighter as her inner walls grasped my fingers from within. Her lips parted slightly and her inhale pulled a thin line of burning blue light from my own. Her drink of my chi provoked my own orgasm as I bucked into her hand and cried out into that blue stream of passion leaving my body and entering hers. She reversed that flow quickly, pushing back into my being as I felt another wave explode within us both. My fingers still buried deep within her, the pleasure coursing through us transcended our own physical presence. Tasting her very essence made all the science and logic ever taught lack true understanding of life and the greater scope of basic existence. Our mutual cresting brought cries of pleasure humming into the space around us; glorious swells of gratification enveloped our bodies, our minds and our hearts.

I collapsed on to my succubus, riding high from the indulgence we shared. My gorgeous brunette cradled me in her arms and defined her combination of tenderness and strength as I bathed in the lingering mist of our coupling. I grazed my fingertips over her chest while pulling gentle moans of pleasure from her throat as she enjoyed the trails of graceful touches. Caressing her skin, hearing her sounds, or gazing upon blue or brown eyes and a smile that would dominate any other thought in my mind: those were the very basic actions I took at every available moment to feed my need of her. My love for her transcended any plan to stay with the dark or return to the light. Absorbing her heart beats against me, I knew that, no matter how any plan played out, or what the next steps would bring, our end game was pre-determined. Fate and our undying love for one another would always bring us together. No matter the challenge or the struggle yet to occur, our destinies remained solidly locked in the arms of the other: just a human doctor and her succubus.


End file.
